The Haunted House
by Snow Coyote
Summary: Original Ben 10. Gwen and Ben find themselves in a haunted house during a storm.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ben 10 characters.

Gwen frowned while she sat in her bedroom. She focused on reading until she heard Ben's voice.

''Gwen? Gwen! Look to your side, Gwen,'' Ben said.

''I am trying to study!'' Gwen exclaimed. She never saw Ben.

''You can study during the rest of the weekend, Gwen.''

''There is going to be a big math test on Monday. I don't plan on failing the test,'' Gwen said.

''There are going to be storms on Saturday and Sunday, Gwen. It's a nice day. We can walk in Bellwood or something.''

''I know you are sleeping over this weekend, but I still have to study.''

''You are a boring cousin, Gwen!'' Ben exclaimed.

Gwen continued to frown. Her eyes remained on the page. ''Why are you interested in walking, Ben?''

''There is nothing to do,'' Ben said.

''You can watch television in my living room,'' Gwen said.

''There aren't any good cartoons on now,'' Ben said.

''You can always study,'' Gwen said.

''Yuck!'' Ben exclaimed.

''Go into the kitchen and eat something, Ben.''

''I'm not hungry now,'' Ben said.

''Go into the living room and stand on your head or something. I'm busy.''

''Gweeeen!'' Ben exclaimed.

Gwen scowled until she faced Ben. ''WHAT?!'' she yelled. She viewed Ben crossing his eyes and using two fingers to pull his mouth apart. A tiny smile formed on Gwen's face. ''That could be a new look for you, Ben,'' she said. She observed Ben scowling and his arms descending.

''At least I got your attention,'' Ben said as he scowled. He began to smile. ''Let's go outside, Gwen. We can walk for ten minutes.''

Gwen glanced at her book before she faced Ben another time. ''Ten minutes?'' she asked with a frown.

''Ten minutes,'' Ben said.

Gwen saw her window. ''It is a beautiful day,'' she said as she focused on the blue sky. She noticed Ben again. Gwen proceeded to smile. ''I guess I can walk for ten minutes.'' She closed her book until she stood.

Ben's smile remained before he and Gwen went outside.


	2. Chapter 2

''Remember, Ben. We are going to be outside for ten minutes,'' Gwen said during a stroll in Bellwood.

''Ten minutes,'' Ben said.

Gwen's eyes were suddenly wide with worry. She turned to Ben. ''Your enemies might appear. Enemies such as Dr. Animo or the Circus Freaks. The battle probably won't be less than ten minutes,'' Gwen said. She saw a sudden smile on Ben's face.

''I will be able to defeat my enemies in less than ten seconds after I transform into a fast alien such as XLR8,'' Ben said.  
>He tilted his head in confusion. ''Are you concerned about me, Gwen? Are you worried about my enemies hurting me?'' Ben wished to know.<p>

Gwen frowned. ''I'm worried about failing my test due to not studying,'' she said.

It was Ben's turn to frown.

Gwen's eyes were wide with worry again. She began to glance over her shoulder. ''We are far from my house, Ben. We should turn and walk the other way,'' she said.

''We probably walked for three minutes, Gwen,'' Ben said.

Gwen's eyes widened for another reason. ''Probably?'' She glowered at Ben. ''If I fail the math test...''

''You won't fail. You're a good student, Gwen,'' Ben said.

Gwen smiled. ''I know I'm a good student, but I'm not taking any chances,'' she said. She glanced at the sky until her frown returned.  
>She faced Ben again. ''See the sky and tell me its color,'' Gwen said. She viewed her cousin tilting his head.<p>

Ben saw the black sky before he turned to Gwen. ''Black,'' he said.

''We have to find shelter,'' Gwen said.

Ben nodded until he ran with Gwen. He and Gwen ceased running as soon as a black cat appeared.

Gwen grinned at the animal and crouched near it. ''Aaaaww! What a cute kitty!'' she said.

Ben glowered. ''We have to find shelter, Gwen. Remember?''

''I will be more than happy to adopt you,'' Gwen said to the stray cat.

Ben gasped. ''The cat might be Dr. Animo's pet!'' he exclaimed.

Gwen turned her head and faced Ben. One eyebrow ascended. ''Dr. Animo isn't in Bellwood,'' she said.

''How do you know? Dr. Animo might be out of prison and in Bellwood.''

Gwen noticed the dark sky another time. She gasped after the cat ran. Her frown came back before she stood.

Ben ran with his cousin again. He smiled as soon as he saw a house. He viewed dark windows and figured it was abandoned.  
>Ben approached the house until he opened the door. After he and Gwen entered the house, he closed the door. There was a downpour.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen frowned when she saw dust on the floor. She glanced at the dusty living room windows while her frown remained. She crouched near Ben. ''I won't be able to finish studying! I will fail the test!'' Gwen exclaimed. Her shoulders slumped. ''The cat is gone. I am in a dusty house.''

Gwen faced Ben until she noticed the frown on his face. ''I am with my obnoxious cousin,'' she said. She saw a window another time.  
>''The downpour won't end.''<p>

''Look on the bright side, Gwen. At least we aren't in the downpour,'' Ben said.

''That's true,'' Gwen said before she smiled. She frowned again. ''Maybe the cat found shelter,'' she said.

''Maybe.''

Gwen stood. Her worried expression returned. There weren't any chairs and tables. Dust remained everywhere. The upstairs hall happened to be dark. ''The house is a bit creepy, Ben.''

''BOOGA! BOOGA!'' Ben shouted.

Gwen shrieked. She turned her head. She glowered at Ben while the latter smiled. ''Why did you startle me, Ben?'' Gwen snapped.

''For fun,'' Ben said as he grinned.

The cousins gasped after they heard footsteps.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben's eyes widened in absolute horror. ''The house is haunted!'' he exclaimed.

Gwen and Ben shrieked after thunder crashed.

Additional footsteps were heard. Ben and Gwen trembled at the same time.

''Maybe the spirits are kind,'' Gwen said to Ben.

The cousins smiled after a cat ran down the stairs. Gwen recognized the animal from earlier.

''You haunted the house? How did you get in?'' Ben wished to know. He began to glance at the door. *The cat ran into the house before I closed the door?*

Gwen saw the window another time. She smiled at the blue sky. She faced the cat until she lifted it. ''You'll be my new pet,'' Gwen said.

Ben's fingers almost touched the cat's face until it hissed at him. He gasped as he stepped back.

Gwen grinned. ''I'll keep the cat. It hisses at dweebs,'' she said.

Ben frowned again until Gwen took the ''spirit'' to her house.

The End


End file.
